


F1 random one-shots

by Ormenellaneve



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ormenellaneve/pseuds/Ormenellaneve
Summary: I don’ t know... I write about f1 when i should study soooo





	1. I'm his brother, why hasn't he told me anything?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [F1 Drabbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14897672) by [Quagswagging](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging). 
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fabian and arthur think they are pretty good at keeping their relationship secret. They are not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any errors english is not my native language and i'm not really sure of what i'm doing. BUUUUTTTT i'm open to any type of critics.  
And sorry again if it sounds like an english essay.

It has been a very long day at the fabric for both Charles and Seb, too many long meeting, too much time at the simulator and now they were so weary they couldn't even think of cooking something.  
"Do we really have to eat? I just want my bed" said Charles walking slowly and a little uncertainty to the car.  
"C'mon i have found a little pizzeria not so far from our apartments that is open all night" The other Ferrari driver quickly opened the car chuckling as Charles jumped in with his backpack close to the chest like a teddy bear.  
"Don't fall asleep in the car! It's just 10 minutes" Seb said starting the car and going on the street. He drove with both hands on the wheel while softly singing some old italian song, smiling as he saw his teammates watching at his phone with a soft smile.  
"How is Max doing? Will he join us soon?"  
"He's at Milton Keynes all the week- the young guy said with a little puff- But Arthur is coming here tomorrow morning because he wants to spend more time with me"  
"Really? Fabian is here too, maybe they can hang out together so we don't have to worry they'll blow down the houses while we are away"  
The Monegasque snorted and went out of the car as soon as his driver for the night parked.  
"Are you serious? They do more harm than an earthquake, we should take with us all the keys of the cars if we don't want a call from the police"  
The laugh of his companion was the last thing he heard while walking inside the pizzeria. The next words were just noises for him. Anything was just noise after have have seen what he had in front of hs eyes.  
He froze for just a moment before moving quickly to hide behind a tree.  
"Seb tell me I didn’t see what I think I saw- the young boy watching the german with wild eyes- tell me there's not my little brother sitting in that fucking table sharing a fucking ice cream with your fucking little brother!"  
Seb eyes widened as he looked behind Charles shoulders and caught Fabian's deer eyes. He nodded slowly before turn back to his teammate and chuckling said  
"I've found you and Max in worst positions, they're just eating a cake with the same fork and sharing some little caresses!"  
"How can you not be shocked?"  
"They have raced in the same category for a whole year! Fabian have spent a lot of his free time talking about Arthur or asking about you and him. It's not my first rodeo baby!"  
" but but but... all the times Arthur has comed here with me... he was just doing it for Fabian... that little piece of shit! I'm his brother, why hasn't he told me anything?"  
The older Ferrari driver looked at the old one with an eyebrow higher than the other  
"How have you wait before tell him about you were having your enemy cock up in your ass?"  
"I...I....- he gasped for hair before puffing and crossing his arms- Ok you've win! But please don't say it again, what me and Maxy have is more than just sex"  
"Also me and Fabian, we're not just playing with each other- The little Leclerc was standing less a meter behind his brother, one of his hands held in Fabian's one while with trembling voice spoke fierly to his brother- i love him you can like it or not, i'll not leave him for anything."  
Charles turned around and looked him straight in the eyes, the two monegasque brothers having a silent conversation before the old one nodded a little  
"Mum will want him for lunch this sunday, you've less than a two days to get him ready for the most embarrassing day of your life. Me, Lorenzo; Max and Seb will take popcorn"  
Seb started to laugh loudly before placing his arms around his brother and teammate shoulders  
"Now that the little ones have made peace we can eat, we need strength for meeting the parents"

The lunch was obviously full of strange questions and old embarrassing pictures, but they had their loved ones so it was funny


	2. THE dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE dinner,  
Fabian meet Arthur mum,  
Max is worried about is position as best “in law”,  
Lorenzo ask a question,  
and maybe the all "meet the parents" part it's not so bad

"Do you think i'm ok like this?" Max said looking in the mirror at the sight of his boyfriend who was sitting on the bed waiting to him.  
"My mom already love you, you could come in your underwear with Daniel’s face and she'll continue to think you're perfect" he stood up and hugged him kissing his neck and cheeks softly murmuring little sweet words on the Dutch skin.  
"Charlie it's important!- Max said annoyed trying to get away from him - I can't let your mum prefer Fabian. I need to be more than perfect"  
"Do you know how you'll be more than perfect? On your knees on our bed begging for more" the Monegasque hands going down on his chest. But the only answer he got was a kick in the shin.

”Max! Couldn’t you just say no?” The Monégasque was on the floor with the sore leg kept near his chest mumbling unintelligible words in french.

”No, and now take your things, i’m ready” he looked another time in the mirror, we had chosen the dark blue trousers that, as Charles said, make is ass looks wonderful, and a white shirt with blue buttons like his eyes. He nodded at himself and smiled before looking down with a little puff.

”C’mon you’re not dead nor lame, stand up.- he gave him a hand to make him stand, and then gave him a soft kiss- sorry i’m just nervous”

”don’t worry baby, I was being an asshole” Charles took his hand and kissed the knuckles slowly “You’re beautiful, the most beautiful man on earth”

Max just chuckled after a little kiss and then they collected all their things and took the street to the Leclerc’s house.

*************

Meanwhile in the little apartment that Seb bought years before in Monaco. 

“If i were you I’d absolutely change that shirt, you look like a you’re going to a funeral “  
“SEEEEEEEB this is not the way you help me”  
"But it's true, black shirt, black trousers, black shoes and you looks like you have just stopped crying- the older looked at him with a grimace- wash your face another time, i'll choose something happier"

He walked to the closet and started checking for something good while never stopping complaining about how sad his clothes looks. When the Ferrari driver, finally, found something that satisfied his desires he turned around and throw a dark red shirt and a normal pair of shoes right in the chest of the little brother.

"Wear this. Now, we're already late if you want to take flowers for their mother"

Fabian wore them quickly and after a nod from his brother, he took his telephone and the wallet and walked after Sebastian to the door and then in the garage.

"Are we taking your new Ferrari, right?" he smiled and flashed moon eyes at the older, who just nodded chuckling.

"You really want to impress them" and went in the car shaking his head.

"gne gne- the younger teased him- now start, i want to go to the florist but i don't even know what to choose"

After what seemed ages to Seb they finally succeeded in buying a wonderful bouquet of colorful flowers and going to the Leclerc's house where people were waiting for them.

*************

"Mum don't try to take out my photos, and don't even listen to what Charles and Lorenzo will say! I don't want him to run away because you scared him"

"That's not fair!- Leclerc's older brother complained walking in the room- When Charlie took Max home we all tried everything just to make them uncomfortable, so now we'll do the same with your boyfriend, do you understand?"

"Lore is right! i'll fly to Mexico if i were you, i'm more than ready to make him run away from the embarrassement!" Charles said amused entering the big living room with an arm around Max's hips. The dutch boy frowned and kicked his shoulder before going to Pascale and gave her a package from her favourite bakery with a big smile and two kisses on the cheeks.

"Sorry, we're a little bit late, do you need help with something?"

"Thanks Max, i love them- she said hugging him- no, don't worry everything is fine" She looked at her sons and shook her head smiling softly seeing that they were playing with each other on the sofa laughing.

The moment was broken by the doorbell rang. And a sprint to the door was made by the three brothers under the amused sight of their mother.

"Just as when they were young, always running around the house trying to destroy my house" She smiled watching Max who was starting to feel nervous about the whole things. He was torturing his hand when the known harms of his boyfriend hugged him from behind and he left a little kiss on his temple making him relax against his chest. 

“I really love you, no matter what, you know?” He smiled softly and turned around to meet Charles eyes and nodded.

”I love you too, no matter what” and he kissed the Monégasque happily,

he moaned a little as Charles hands slided down his back o his ass. They were all taken by each other when a cough made them froze.

“Charles, i think that i had teach you how to behave and surely this is not the place for having sex with your brother- Pascale watched her son shaking her head- and you’ve been educated better, welcome our guest and take the in the dining room, Arthur and I take something to drink”

Under the chuckling eyes of his brothers, the young Ferrari driver tidied his and Max’s shirt before smiling and with a little wave leading the Germans in the house.

“Hello Fabian, Seb- he said biting his lips- sorry for the little show, but I’ve missed Max so much and i can’t take my hand off him”

“No problem, I’m used to it- his teammate laugh lightly- my poor eyes has seen you in worst moment”

Fabian just nodded looking around like an animal in a cage that’s is trying to find a way to escape. Max watched him and after a sigh walked over and gave him a glass of water gesturing him a chair.

“They’re not so bad- he chuckled at the memory of his first time with the Leclerc family- they’ll ask you the most weird question and made you feel like you’re under investigation for having killed someone, but if you don’t run away before the dessert you’re in and it’ll be a wonderful family.”

“I’m not ready, i’ll screw up everything and Arthur will hate me forever”

“Don’t be silly, you’ll not be here if everyone is not sure you’ll stay around. Meeting Pascale is like being in F1, only the best arrived there!- he watched throw the door and saw the others coming, so he gave the little Vettel a little pat on the shoulder- Good luck! i can’t control both Charles and Lorenzo, but I’m cheering for you” He standed up and walked to the table to take something to eat and intercepted Seb on his way back and started to talk with him. 

Fabian has just watched Max leave when both the chairs next his were occupied by his boyfriend’s big brother

“So Fabian- started Lorenzo with a mischievous smile- does our little brother give your blowjobs?”

The German gasped and looked like a door in front of the headlights.

“He. I. ehm..” he started to panic and became of the same color of his brother car. 

“Do you use precaution? Because we know that you two have sex, you’re too closed and too young to not have it” Charles said after his brother looking amused by the reaction of his teammate’s brother, who didn’t know what to do, where to look and was just trying to send little sign to his boyfriend for help, but Sebastian and Max were having with him another absolutely embarrassing conversation. 

The salvation came from the last person he was expected it from: Pascale. The woman in fact watched around her and with a little frown she took the situation in her hand.

“Guys this was meant to be a good evening to spend all together, but someone- she looked over her two oldest sons- is taking it as a sort of carnival, so Charles, Max it was a pleasure as always as you here but i think that your time will be use better alone at home. And Lorenzo, why you and Sebastian don’t go to the kart track? So i can spend some time with Arthur and Fabian?” She nodded and watched everybody in the eyes with a severus glance challenging them to even say a word. 

And after her amused look Charles and Max runned home barely taking hands off the other already, Lorenzo and an overjoyed Sebastian took the car and leave. When the door closed behind Lorenzo she turned around and faced the two boys left in the room and smiled.

“Now we can relax- she caressed both guys head- i’m so happy that also my little baby have found someone. I’m not here to ask you strange question Fabian, i just need to know one thing: Do you really cared about Arthur?”

“Of course Madame” he nodded quickly turning red not used to exprime his feeling. “And know she’ll find me and broke all my bones if a hurt Arthur, but i can assure her that it’s the last thing i want to do”

Pascale nodded and then hugged the two boys. 

“Good, now i have to go, i’ve a massage in half an hour, you can stay here or go to have a little walk. Just pay attention, your brothers can return without notice. So close with the keys if you want to do something.” 

And with a smirk she left leaving behind her just two shocked teenager and a cloud of her sweet perfume. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know where this come from. The questions are just some of the ones my relatives asked when someone take home the partner. So i just put together ever.ything.   
Goodnight and hope you've enjoyed it :)


	3. Max and Charles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the BrazilGp.  
Charles redecorates his motorhome  
Max is too sweet.

"_Merdé! Il n'est pas possible_" 

  
A red stain that was presumably Ferrari's cup break into contact with the wall a little further to the left than the door from which Max Verstappen's face has just appeared, and the smile that litted up his face disappeared more quickly than water in the sun.

  
Cracked objects on the floor, crumpled pillows and screams.

  
Not the welcome committee he would have expected as soon as he entered his boyfriend's motorhome after looking for more than an hour around the paddock, he had also had to asked mechanics and engineers from other teams who after ironic smiles shook their heads, as last chance before officially giving his boyfriend as lost he had double checked his motorhome, and found him. Saying he was caught off guard is very reductive, he certainly did not expect an irrepressible joy but certainly not all of this. He had taken quite bad that he wasn't near the podium at least for a handshake or a pat on the shoulder, but he could accept that he preferred waiting for him to congratulate in private, he had already done it in the past after some particularly bad races, but he had never disappeared nor had he ever started to demolish a room. For this reason, after hearing the noises coming from behind the door, the Red-Bull driver entered without knocking, never thinking that he would find Charles in front of him, who was punching and throwing everything on the floor near him crying and yelling at himself without noticing Max enter the room.

  
"It's all your fault Charles - another bottle thrown on the floor that bounces and rolls under the coffee table without breaking being made of metal - you are unable to finish a race! You are a disappointment for everyone!" He sitted on the sofa with his head in his hands pulling his hair amolst to tear them, and he screamed again, another no and another sequence of curses that would lock up a nun in prayer for weeks in search of forgiveness. When suddenly Charles' shoulders start to tremble strongly because of the sobs and the tears quickly increasingly sliding on his cheeks and then fall on his legs creating two small spots, Max understood that it was for him time to intervene, he couldn't let the monegasque self-destruct, especially knowing how it'd be massacred by public opinion from that evening. So he approached, walking on tiptoe as not to crush and break something even more, until he arrived in front of the crying boy where he kneeled trying to look him in the other's eyes.

  
"My love- he puts two fingers under his chin trying to raise it slightly- _Liefde_ please you can't react in this way- he lowers himself further just with his face, putting Charles' head in his hands in a quite uncomfortable position but managing to look at him in the eyes- Many have made your same mistake, you are not a disappointment for anyone _Schat_ believe me "he left a gentle kiss on his lips, almost just a little touch of lips, worried that a too direct or fast contact would destroy the precarious balance in which it seemed to have got stuck.

  
"I just want to make them proud of me, instead every time I get in the car I do nothing but disappoint everyone - sobbed Charles letting himself slide on the ground in Max open arms who didn't hesitate a second to hold him close - I shouldn't be wearing these colors and driving this car, it had to be his car, and I'm ruining everything. They'll throw me out at the first opportunity, and they will do well. I don't deserve to drive a Ferrari, I suck too much "

  
The Dutchman squeezed him tightly and kissed his temple, with one foot he made some space on the floor before settling comfortably so that he had his boyfriend between his legs and could look at him in those puppy eyes he loves, but that in that moment were red and swollen with tears and full of them because since them started had never stopped rushing on his face, forming redder paths on the skin irritated by the fingers that have erased contemptuously all of them when they became too abundant, and slightly rougher than the delicate touch of Max's fingers who caressed his cheecks to clean the delicate face of the younger driver from the salt water roads that never stop drawing on his face.

  
"They're so proud of you _bijoux _\- of course the pronunciation is not good at all, but the oldest knows that Charles loves the little nicknames that they given to each other in their native languages and he also love when Max talks french- and even if you made that little mistake and went out, I'm sure they are proud of you too - he took his face in his hands again and looked at him straight in the eyes - and do you know how I know? - a little shake of the younger head - because I love you, as they loved you. And i know that a mistake that ruins a race after a great weekend surely doesn't make any of us disappointed, just you "  
And perhaps these were the right words, because the little boy tight in the arms of his beloved stopped sobbing and even the crying was gradually became calmer replaced by complete tiredness, by emptiness.

  
"Aren't you really disappointed by me, _Mon Coeur_?"

  
Max nods slightly kissing the tip of his nose and smiles, wiping his cheeks with his thumbs from the last tear residue .

  
"I could never be"

  
These words seemed to finally completely calm Charles down who let himself went into the older's arms after stealing a small kiss from the older one. He closed his eyes resting his face against the dutch chest, with his ear right at heart level, and let himself go. He fell asleep in the arms of the Dutchman, cradled by the regular beat of his heart and his caresses, so tired and empty that he didn't even notice anything when he's lifted off the floor and, always close to Max and with no small difficulty from the latter in holding him up without falling and splitting a few of both's bones, he reaches the small plane where together with the others drivers who live near them would arrive in Monaco. For now the danger had escaped, arriving quite late, for Max it was easy enough to solve the problem, Charles was already exhausted for the whole day and it took little to make him calm down. But he knew that once at home, once he rested and has to deal with the outside world, it'd not be so easy, not at all. But for now the young Red-Bull driver preferred not to think about it, he'd face everything when the time'd comes, in that moment his only thought was the boy who was sleeping in his arms and he wouldn't allow anyone to ruin this little moment of peace. For this reason he closed his eyes after a last kiss on the younger head and fell asleep creating a ideal wall between the two of them and the world that on awakening would certainly create more problems than they were both ready to solve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't know why i've written this know but here it's!  
Let me know what you think and if you like leave kudos or comments!!   
xxxx


End file.
